Enchanting Plus
'Enchanting Plus' Enchanting Plus allows the player to pick and choose enchantments, as well as use levels to repair enchanted equipment, at the cost of more expensive enchanting. It should be noted that an enchantment table is nearly useless without at least one bookshelf. Repairing Your Items http://hexxit.wikia.com/wiki/Enchanting_Plus#Protection Enchanting Plus allows you to repair armor and weapons that have been enchanted by the enchantment table (remember that tools created via Tinkers' Construct cannot be enchanted). To repair equipment, simply place the damaged item on the enchantment table slot (it will now display the 'Repairing Cost') and press the button labeled 'R'. Assuming you have the required levels, the item should be fully repaired. It is important to note that the cost to repair an item must not be higher than the capacity of the table (tip: items with enchantments have a higher repair cost!). This means that a table with little or no bookshelves nearby won't be able to repair heavily damaged items. GUI By using the sliders to the right of the item, players can pick exactly what enchantments they want, including choosing the rank of the enchantment. (i.e. One can choose any level of Sharpness from 1-5). After selecting their enchantments, players should click the button labeled 'E' to apply their choice. To repair an enchanted item, simply place it in the table and press the button labeled 'R'. It is also possible to toggle between the modded and vanilla enchanting GUI by pressing the button on the right, labeled 'Vanilla' or 'Mod' (depending on which GUI you are currently in). Note that the Not Enough Items interface can sometimes obscure this button, but NEI can be hidden or shown by pressing 'o' whilst your inventory is open. Player XP Level: Your current experience level. Enchanting Cost: '''Tells you how much XP is required for the enchantments you have picked. Cannot exceed the Max Enchant Level. '''Repairing Cost: '''Tells you how much XP is required to repair your enchanted item. '''Max Enchant Level: '''Tells you the maximum number of levels you may spend on enchanting at once. Disenchanting As items can be enchanted, they can be disenchanted. This will remove the enchantment(s) and refund '''some of the levels back to the player (be aware that you will get back fewer levels than the enchantments would have cost). Simply move the sliders down and the enchanting cost will turn negative to show how many levels you will be refunded, then click the 'E' button to confirm. Note that items cannot be disenchanted unless they are fully repaired. Even if you used your enchanted sword once, you cannot disenchant it unless you repair it first. Removing enchantments does not depend on the presence of bookshelves. You can only disenchant items that you have enchanted, meaning that items you craft that come with enchantments or items you "loot" are unable to be disenchanted. Although you can add additional enchantments to some of these items and remove those later on. Maximum Effectiveness To achieve maximum enchant while still being able to access the enchanting table requires 30 bookshelves, as shown in the image to the left. There should be 15 bookshelves on each level, and there should be 2 tiers. If you have set it up correctly, then the Max Enchant Level in the Enchantment Table should be 60. The max enchant level has yet to be determined. I have seen up to level 74. The obvious downside is that the only way to access the enchanting table with this set up is from above or below. However, using bookshelves from the Bibliocraft mod allows the enchantment table to reach even higher levels, as a book per slot of the bookshelf individually adds to the enchant level. Note that most blocks, if placed between the table and the bookshelves, will negate the effect of the bookshelves. Enchantments 'Armor' 'Protection' Take less damage from anything. Cannot be used with fire protection, blast protection, or projectile protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of betterdungeons boss mobs. 'Fire Protection' Take less damage from fire. not to be confused with the "fire resistance" buff, which gives you full immunity. Cannot be used with protection, blast protection, or projectile protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of betterdungeons boss mobs. 'Blast Protection' Take less damage from explosions. Cannot be used with protection, fire protection, or projectile protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of betterdungeons boss mobs. 'Projectile Protection' Take less damage from projectiles, such as arrows, fireball, ect. Cannot be used with protection, fire protection, or blast protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of betterdungeons boss mobs. 'Thorns' When attacked with physical damage, the attacker takes some damage back. Cannot be used with protection, fire protection, blast protection, or projectile protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of betterdungeons boss mobs. 'Unbreaking' Gives a chance to not take any durability damage. 'Cold Touch' Freezes still AND flowing water, allowing the player to walk on water. Note that it only works on frezarite armor. 'Fiery Aura' Causes any mob that deals physical damage to you (like a zombie) to be set on fire. Only works if you are wearing a full set of Fiery Aura armor. 'Exude' Causes Withering to damage you at a slower rate. 'Vitality' *4 Ranks: 5%/10%/15%/20% chance to apply damage to hunger bar instead of life 'Afterlife' No effect for armor, yet is listed on the enchanting table. Check below to see what it does for weapons. 'Decapitate' No effect for armor, yet is listed on the enchanting table. 'Weapons' 'Soul Stealer' Not to be confused with SoulSteal, soulstealer is used with Soul Shards. *5 Ranks: 2/3/5/7/9 souls put into the soul shard instead of 1. 'SoulSteal' Not to be confused with Soul Stealer. With Soul Steal, when a mob dies it releases its soul to be used with the Essence Vessel from Harken Scythe mod. *3 Ranks: 33% / 66% / 100% chance upon death to release a soul 'Bloodletting' *3 Ranks: 33% / 66% / 100% chance for an entity to leave blood on the ground to be used with the Essence Vessel from Harken Scythe mod 'Focus' Can be applied to swords. Makes augment abilities charge faster. (ex. glaiven and scythe abilities) *Rank''' 1: 1.5x faster *Rank 2 : 2x faster '''Afterlife *3 Ranks: 10% /20% / 30% chance the target will drop a mob egg of it's type when killed. This does not work on all mob types in the game, even though some new entities show spawn eggs in the not enough items menu. 'Decapitate' Applicable to axes through the enchantment table, and all other weapons via an enchanted book and anvil *3 Ranks: 33% /66% /100% chance on killing of a mob for it to drop its head. 'Blight' Applicable only to bows. *3 Ranks: 5/10/15 second wither debuff on target. 'Asgard Shields' Sanguinary *3 Ranks: ½ ♥ / 1 ♥ / 1½ ♥ health healed when a shield deals damage to target via the thorns enchantment. cannot be directly enchanted to shields, can only be enchanted through an enchanted book and an anvil. Ward ' ' 'When blocking with an Asgard shield, the player has a chance to gain an extra shield charge. *3 Ranks: 10% /20% / 30% chance on a successful block to regain an extra shield charge 'Other 'Soul Attuned' When an Amulet or Talisman from Harken Scythe is soul attuned the cost of souls is doubled while the cost of blood is removed for each use. 'Blood Attuned' When an Amulet or Talisman from Harken Scythe is blood attuned the cost of blood is doubled while the cost of souls is increased for each use. 'Soul Tether' If you die, any items enchanted with soul tether will return to your inventory when you respawn. 'Magnetization' Causes Items to gravitate towards you, much like exp does. Does not seem to work with non-meteorite armor and tools. Note: Mouse over an enchantment and hold SHIFT to view its description. Some Enchantments added by the Harken Scythe mod do not have a description.e Category:Enchanting Plus Category:Mods Category:Enchantments